


Cooties

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Wherein Natsu and Gray put their feet in their mouths.





	Cooties

"That's my sternum, you idiot."

Natsu peered down at his long-time rival, the ice mage glaring daggers at him. "Pretty sure I'm sitting on your chest, actually. What, did your brain freeze solid?"

"My sternum is _in_ my chest, you flaming walnut! Get your bony ass off of me!"

"Make me!" Natsu challenged, wiggling his derriere and digging it further into Gray's chest, just to prove his point. "Or are you too afraid touching my ass will give you cooties!"

Gray scowled. "Only girls have cooties, charcoal breath! And seriously, _cooties_? What are you, five?"

"Excuse me?" a familiar voice asked sweetly. "Who has cooties, again?"

Sweat began to pour down Natsu and Gray's skin, as they looked up into the smiling face of their blonde teammate, and the carefully blank one of their redheaded one.

"Yes, do tell," Erza intoned. "Girls have... cooties, was it."

Natsu needed no further prompting to leap off of Gray, and book it for his life.

"Goddammit, Natsu!" Gray yelled, scrambling after him. "Don't leave me to deal with this by myself!"

"Every man for himself!"


End file.
